sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomerian World Empire
The''' Chedorlaomerian World Empire ', also known as ''The World Empire or The Holy Empire of Chedorlaomer ,is the main "protagonist" nation of the game. It was founded in the year 2002 BC when Chedorlaomer I declared it after destroying the Five cities of the plain. The Empire is a federation, consisting of 280 "member nations", each with it's own head of state and government with limited sovereignty. The chief amongst these nations is Elam, the so-called Holy Kingdom and "First Among Equals", the only member nation in personal union with the Imperial Crown. For more members nations see List of Imperial Member nations by Join Date. The Empire is administrated by the Imperial Government and Imperial Parliament directly, and through Imperial Circles locally. The head of state of the empire is the Emperor. The chief administrative officer is the Chief Minister of Elam and the Holy Empire, this position being held since 1888 by Shushushi Enkidu. The Chief spiritual head of the Empire, possesing only small administrative power but great influence, is the King-Priest of Eridu. The Empire is in a state of constant warfare with the so called "Enemy Nations" , chief amongst these being Ryukyu and Golden Horde. The Curent Emperor is Khallutush-Inshushinak II. The Empire uses a common currency, though each nation can use their own national currency if they want to. The Imperial Currency is called the Imperial Sukkal, derived from the "Sukkal" in Sukkalmah. 1 Sukkal is divided into 200 Shekels, which are divided into 1000 Har. (In comparison to the real world, 100 Har are equal to aprox. 1 US dollar, 1 Shekel is worth 10 US dollars and 1 Sukkal is worth 2000 US dollars) List of Heads of Imperial Member Nations * Khallutush-Inshushinak II, Elam * Marduk-zakir-shumi XVI, Babylon * Ishkibal XIV, Babylon * Ibrium XLV, Ebla * Anba II, Ebla * Azuzum XVIII, Eshnunna * Lugula XIII, Lagash * Mamagalla VIII, Kish * Zimrilim X, Mari * Shu Durul VII, Akkad * Bubu XXVIII, Umma * Ur-Ur XXXII, Akshak * Annanne IV, Ur * 'Ibiranu XXVI, Ugarit * Emtsu IV, Asshur * Zuzu IV, Kanesh * Huzziya V, Hittie Kingdom * Yapachemou Abi VII, Byblos * Chemosh-Šʿam II, Moab * Amminadab VII, Ammon * Husham VI, Edom * Šamgar, Judah * Dagan-Takala II, Ashkelon * Tzili-Ba'al III, Gaza * Pandion VIII, Athens * Neoptolemos V, Epirus * Cleombrotus III, Sparta * Insak-gamil V, Dilmun * Yada’il Bay’in VI, Hadramaut * Bagabuxša III, Fars * Athiyabaušna III, Media * Nazi-Maruttash IV, Larsa * Far'um Yanhab II, Saba * Yashurmalik Nabat III, Inabba * Bahab’il Yahuz XI, Gurat * Nash'a-Karib Yamin Yuharhib II, Himyar * An-Numan III, Mascat * 'Ad II, Ad * Sahr Autar III, Marib * Ammikarib V, Kaminahu * Jadhima VII, Tanukh * Aditya Varma IV, Keralaputra * Indradjid IV, Gonandia * Hanios X, Lihyan * Halkarib Sadiq III, Ma'an * Bichr III, Jurhum * Ab'amar Sadiq VIII, Nashan * Ayutaya VII, Magadha * Zaid I, Hirah * Maadikarib Raydan V, Haram * Salama II, Kindah * Raṣa-Dagan IV, Amurru * Hazael II, Aram-Zobah * Ba‘l-mazzer VI, Tyre * Hammurabi VIII, Yamkhad * Idrimi VI , Bashan * Ura-Tarhunzas XIV, Carchemish * Tarhular II, Gamgum * Cushan-Rishataim IV, Zimru * Wasusurma I, Tabal * Isadorus VI, Caria * Ashella III, Arzawa * Abu Kirab IV, Ghassan * Nicomedes XV, Bithynia * Musel III, Armenia * Ma'nu XVI, Edessa * Guaram IV, Georgia * Mramza I (fem), Abkhazia * Otago II, Abkhazia * Itant II, Aryani * Kai Khusrau VII, Aryanam-Baydjo * Humbaritu VII, Elymais * Eren II, Chach * Ripa III, Mannai * Hurrazad II, Chorasmia * Pairištūra X, Bokhara * Kārina III, Samarkand * Varāza XV, Samarkand * Mazdāyazna III, Margiana * Ātərədāta VII, Suguda * Antir I, Skuda * Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X, Egypt & Sudan * Mastanabal IV, Numidia * Atto II, Spoleto * Amadeus XII, Savoy * Clovis IV, Frankish Kingdom * Chararic VI, Frankish Kingdom * Chlodomer VI, Frankish Kingdom * Kári III, Agder * Ása III (fem), Hedmark * Hemingr II, Ranrike * Gandalf III, Brännö * Leuthard VI, Paris * Aznar IV, Navarre * Ramiro V Garcés, Aragón * Ordoño IV, Toledo * Joan III Peréz, Majorca * Deroch III, Brittany * Hjálmarr V, Uppsala * Manwgan ap Cadell, Powys, Wales * Anarawd ap Bleddyn, Gwynedd, Wales * Rigewarg ap Cynog, Dyfed, Wales * Conomor ap Carwyn, Dyfneint * Gillacommain mac Eógan, Mide * Fiannamail II, Dal Riada * Bearach VIII, Ce * Ultán V, Airgíalla * Cu Caishil II, Airgíalla * Cuanu VII, Uí Meic Uais * Étrú V, Monaig * Ualgarc IV, Dartraighe * Dairi V, Uí mac Carthainn * Irgalach II, Brega * Ceolstan IV, Suthrige * Cathasaig VIII, Cruithne * Ceannfaeladh VII, Aileach * Baedan IV, Aileach * Aedh Allan IV, Aileach * Aithchléreach I, Aileach * Flaithbhertach V, Cenél Lugdach * Indrechtach II, Connacht * Domnall IV, Fanad * Coscrach V, Fir Maige Itha * Rónán IV, Osraige * Áed Meranach II, Ulidia * Cathal I, Uí Maine * Crundmael V, Laighean * Niall VI, Munster * Mael Dúin IV, Breifne * Badhbhchadh II, Déisi Mumhan * Mothla II, Déisi Mumhan * Wiglaf II, Mercia * Rhydderch V, Strathclyde * Conan ap Caradoc, Man * Cainnech IV, Arcaibh * Bridei III, Scotland * Bubba II, Lindesege * Sweppa III, Wiht * Anna III, East Anglia * Etsu Jimada I, Nupe * Hereward I, Kent See also * Organisations of the Empire * Military of the Empire